Ad hoc networks are self-forming networks which can operate in the absence of any fixed infrastructure. In some cases, the ad hoc network is formed entirely of mobile nodes. An ad hoc network typically includes a number of geographically-distributed, potentially mobile units, sometimes referred to as “nodes,” which are wirelessly connected to each other by one or more links (e.g., radio frequency communication channels). The nodes can communicate with each other over a wireless media without the support of an infrastructure-based or wired network. Links or connections between these nodes can change dynamically in an arbitrary manner as existing nodes move within the ad hoc network, as new nodes join or enter the ad hoc network, or as existing nodes leave or exit the ad hoc network.
One characteristic of the nodes is that each node can directly communicate over a short range with nodes which are a single “hop” away. Such nodes are sometimes referred to as “neighbor nodes.” When a node transmits packets intended for a destination node and the nodes are separated by more than one hop (e.g., the distance between two nodes exceeds the radio transmission range of the nodes, or a physical barrier is present between the nodes), the packets can be relayed via intermediate nodes (“multi-hopping”) until the packets reach the destination node. In such situations, each intermediate node routes the packets (e.g., data and control information) to the next node along the route, until the packets reach their final destination. For relaying packets to the next node, each node maintains routing information collected through communication with neighboring nodes. The routing information can also be periodically broadcast in the network to reflect the current network topology. Alternatively, to reduce the amount of information transmitted for maintaining accurate routing information, the network nodes may exchange routing information only when it is needed. In an approach known as Mesh Scalable Routing (MSR), nodes periodically send HELLO messages (e.g., once per second) that contain routing and metrics information associated with the route to its bound intelligent access point (IAP), and discover certain peer routes on-demand.
A wireless mesh network is a collection of wireless nodes or devices organized in a decentralized manner to provide range extension by allowing nodes to be reached across multiple hops. In a multi-hop network, communication packets sent by a source node can be relayed through one or more intermediary nodes before reaching a destination node. A large network can be realized using intelligent access points (IAP) which provide wireless nodes with access to a wired backhaul.
Wireless ad hoc networks can include both routable (meshed) nodes and non-routable (non-meshed) nodes. Meshed or “routable” nodes are devices which may follow a standard wireless protocol such as the various protocols associated with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 standards. These devices are responsible for forwarding packets to/from the proxy devices which are associated with them. Non-meshed or “non-routable” nodes are devices following a standard wireless protocol such as the various IEEE 802 standards but not participating in any kind of routing. These devices are “proxied” by meshed devices which establish routes for them. Any of the IEEE standards or specifications referred to herein may be obtained by contacting the IEEE at IEEE, 445 Hoes Lane, PO Box 1331, Piscataway, N.J. 08855-1331, USA.
As wireless communications networks become more prevalent, security continues to be a major concern to both communication network providers and end users. This is most evident when using a mobile wireless network where the security environment can offer the greatest challenges since data may be readily received and manipulated by many nodes. The radio links used in a wireless network expose the signaling and data traversing the network to eavesdroppers and/or would-be hackers. In a multi-hop wireless network, this requires each link in the meshed devices to have a unique security association established through the multi-hop authentication and key management process. Then, the frames over the air on the wireless link can be protected with the established security associations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.